Noah (Owari no Chronicle)
|-|Automaton Interface= |-|Leviathan= |-|Noah= Summary Noah is the concept creation and refugee help facility created by Top-Gear. After Low-Gears negative concepts were created in Noah, the negative concepts went out of control and destroyed Top-Gear. In order to prevent damage on Low-Gear, Low-Gear used a Reverse Seal to send Noah back in time to before the creation of the universe. The out of control positive and negative concepts in Noah, consequently were what created the multiverse. Afterwards Noah went into stand-by in Low-Gear, becoming what is known as Babel. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, likely 6-C, High 3-A with "Strength is Infinite"-Concept, 2-C via releasing unrestrained concepts Name: Concept Creation Facility Aerial Ship SSS-X0 Noah, Babel, Leviathan Origin: Owari no Chronicle Gender: Genderless, appears as female Automaton Age: Approximately 16 billion years old Classification: Automaton, Ship, Mechanical Dragon, Concept Creation Facility Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Creating concepts, adding concepts and removing added concept), Large Size (Type 3; the Leviathan form is 15km long), Flight, Transformation (Between Ship Form and Leviathan Form), Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (At least Mid-High, Mid-Godly if the Immortality Concept were to be activated), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Energy Projection, Self-Sustenance (Type 1,2, likely 3; Could exist in the void, that is: The world before it was created, where not even time, nothingness, or concepts exist), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Mechanical Dragons, Automaton and the like have various sensors that can detect things a normal human couldn't, like for example things with altered concepts, but also thermal, x-ray, radio waves, motion, energy, life etc.), Forcefield Creation, minor Information Manipulation, Invisibility, Summoning, Attack Reflection, Resurrection, Reactive Evolution, Accelerated Development (Passive; Physical Stats), Creation, Gravity Manipulation, limited Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Reality Warping, Analytical Prediction, Light Manipulation, minor Spatial Manipulation, minor Matter Manipulation, BFR (Concept spaces can and have been used for BFR. Noah has not attempted using them like that, but that might be because the opponent could have escaped it.), Statistics Reduction, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Can create and add the concepts she needs to exist to her surroundings; its concepts could resist Georgius) and Empathic Manipulation (Automatons mostly lack emotions, even if not desires) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level, likely Island level (Superior to Thunder Fellow, which's main cannon could destroy a mountain range. It's main cannon is this strong), High Universe level with "Strength is Infinite"-Concept, Low Multiverse level via releasing concepts in unrestrained form (The original concepts on Noah created the multiverse of 12 universes when released. However, when she releases new concepts inside the already created world the universe will be destroyed and recreated. This includes her own destruction making this a suicide attack. If amongst the concepts Noah releases is the concept of immortality, then all people including herself would resurrect afterwards, but since everyone would then be immortal she couldn't kill her opponent anymore either. It is furthermore debatable if the resurrected people are actually the same as the ones who died. It might be possible for her to create a selective concept of immortality to only resurrect herself, but that is speculation and was in-character not attempted.) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Superior to Thunder Fellow) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Likely Large Mountain Class, possibly Island Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level, likely Island level (Couldn't simply be destory by Ex-St which could counter blows as powerful as the Leviathans main canon, tanked UCAT's anti-Noah cannon, tanked several concept core weapons firing at it with full power without taking large damage) Stamina: Extremly High, likely Limitless (stayed operational for 16 billion years and is powered by concepts) Range: Dozens of kilometers Standard Equipment: The positive and negative concept cores, 1167 remote controlled Mechanical Dragons (flying machine dragons that can shoot energy beams and homing attacks), 2316 remote controlled Gods of War (Flying Mecha with gravity control, equipped with swords,cannons or shields), 297001 remote controlled Automatons (angel like mechanical dolls with the ability to manipulate gravity, equipped with swords, cannons, gunspears or shields) Intelligence: Genius (Was taught history, knowledge and combat technique of UCAT and every Gear, has records of history from the beginning of the universe) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Concept Manipulation:' Noah has a concept creation and management facility. She can create concept spaces, that are pocket dimensions in which different concepts apply than usual, which are not spatially separated from the world, but by the things in them having different concepts applied to them. With her concept creation device Noah can create entirely new concepts and recreate concepts she has data on. These concepts are then stored in philosopher stones or concepts cores, where they can be activated and deactivated at will, to create concept spaces. At its peak Noah has and can use all positive and negative concepts and has created the concept of immortality. The following are all known concepts and their effects: **'Contradiction Allowance Concept:' A concept that makes it possible for logical paradoxes to exist. It for example makes it possible to exist in non-existance. This concept is necessary for the process of creating concepts, as without it the created concepts would destroy the universe. **'Information Concealing Concept:' A concept that makes it so that information from inside a concept space can not be communicated anyone outside the concept space, that doesn't already know them. If one where to try to do so, be it via speach, writing, video footage or anything else, the person outside would be incapable of comprehending any of it. **'Stealth Concept:' A concept originally used by mechanical dragons, which renders the user invisible. **'Everything leads to a single point:' A concept which twists the world around the Leviathan. It makes it so that the world is separated into various regions. This regions are then rearranged so that a target has the run through all of them to reach the Leviathan. Once one person does that the world returns to normal. While the World is rearranged for everyone else the Leviathan has direct access the each of the regions, being able to attack and send out its forces unhindered. This concept is used to prevent an enemy from charging past the Leviathan's army without fighting it. **'Mind Control Concept:' A concept which grants the user the ability to control others minds. **'Reflection Concept:' A concept which allows the user to create a shield that reflects opponents attacks. This reflects even mind control attempts. **'Residual Thought Concept:' A concept that gives form to residual thoughts. This allows the user to create something like ghost, which can move things, steal information on contact and possess digital systems, or even automatons. **'High-Speed Regeneration Concept:' A powerful regeneration concept developed in Top-Gear and given to Mikoku in form of a philosopher stone implanted in her. Mikoku can with it regenerate from any damage as long as the philosopher stone in her isn't destroyed and even then the philosopher stone itself also has some regeneration power. Noah copied and replicated this concept from Mikoku and uses it herself now. As long as what is holding this concept in Noah isn't destroy Noah will be able to quickly regenerate from any damage. As it demonstrated even if the concept cores inside it are shattered and dispersed with a concept weapon it can still regenerate. **'Immortality Concept:' A concept Noah created on Mikoku's command. This concept turns this under its influence immortal and resurrects the dead. It would even revive Noah after the universe was destroyed through the release of the concept. **'Evolution Concept:' A concept that allows Noah to rapidly evolve and adapt to new requirements. At its peak transformations of evolution occured every few hundred meters, while it was flying at high speed (So likely more than once per second). **'Precious metals possess power:' A concept which grants precious metals power. That goes from weapons made from silver weapons dealing more damage, over gold dynamos producing more energy, to the light from mercury lamps functioning as damage dealing laser. **'Writing Possesses Power:' This allows anyone in a space with this concept to make the things they write happen and by that freely modify objects they write on. This technique is not without limits, though, as the amount of power used to accomplish something written is dependent on how well it is written. **'On this planet, south is down:' This concepts makes it so that gravity pulls everything south instead of down. Whether one can stand or just drops to the edge of the concept space with this concept active hence depends on ones position on the planet. **'Names Provide Power:' A concept which makes it so that names grant power. In general something without a name can not hurt something that posses a name when this concept is active, meaning that for example a nameless blade wouldn't harm a human. Furthermore the name of each person gives that person some abilities relating to the names meaning. What ability Noah would get from this concept is unknown. **'Gravity Manipulation Concept:' A concept which allows for the manipulation of gravity. If this is active the user can change gravity to fly, levitate heavy objects, bend optical attacks or to create gravitational shields. **'Time Concept:' 3rd Gears concept of time. The one that rules over this concept is able to erase time, making it possible to prevent all consequences of what happened in the erased timeframe and move without the opponent being able to react to it. **'Metal is alive:' In a space with this concept added to it, everything made out of metal becomes sentient and able to move on its own. **'Objects fall down:' When applied this concept makes it so that objects with no designated ‘bottom surface’ are not affected by gravity and things with a bottom surface will always fall in the direction the bottom is facing. That means that with this concept one can without problems walk on walls and anything that can freely designate its sense of down can freely fly. Colonol Odor seems to have used this concept, in conjunction with others, to create a technique where he can strike the top of anything with the snap of a finger, even of space itself. But it is unknown if Noah knows that technique. **'The World is reversed for an Instant:' This concept reverses the world for an instant. For the most part this causes the user and the opponent to switch positions, including their body positions. That means, for example, that if the opponent swings his fist at the user before the reversal, the user will swing his fist (or something equivalent) at the opponent after the reversal in the same way. Noah can use that to "reflect" projectile attacks by switching her and her opponents position after the projectile was fired. She can even reflect meele attacks that way, by reversing the world at the moment of impact. **'Reincarnation Concept:' This concept allows the user to unleash an attack that destroys things and then reverts the back to their basic components. **'There is no mutual understanding:' A concept which makes it so that nobody in its range can understand the world around them. The senses work like normal and perceive the world, but interpreting this perception becomes impossible. That means that even if one sees an attack, one does not understand what is attacked with, which way, that an attack happens or that one should react. This usually leaves the opponents completely helpless. However, if an opponent grows more used to the situation they can develop techniques to allow limited coordination. Since one can still understand oneself it is possible to deduce certain things: From the pressure inside ones feets one can deduce that one is standing. If one feels his own skin feel hot one can deduce that one is touching something hot. And so on. The user is apparently unaffected by this concept. The concept can counter mind control techniques, since those are based on understanding the mind controller. **'Strength is Infinite:' This concept makes it so that within its concept space every full power attack has infinite strength. The concept also makes every weapon perform at its maximum output, though this can be suppressed with effort. When strength is infinite any attack can destroy anything, so the only way to defend against an attack is through an infinitely strong attack on one's own. While the concept makes any full power attack infinite, if a weapon suppresses its power output from being maximum it will only get a fraction of that effect. As such it can then easily be overpowered by any other weapon in the concept space. **'Only Truth Remains:' This concept makes it the creation of any lie, fake, trick or deception impossible. This includes using any feint in battle. If someone tries to perform such an action the concept will make it so that they, and anything used for the deception, freeze in place until the person stops trying to perform the action. To a certain extent intent is relevant for this concept. A feint can be done, if the movement for it is not intended to be a feint, and the opponent just misinterprets it. **'Heat into Life Concept:' The concept of 8th Gear, that allows the user to produce sentient stones that life on heat. These stones have the ability to do high speed calculations and through them predict the future. This prediction isn't perfect, but they learn fast and during a fight it will rapidly grow more accurate. This concept can furthermore be used to create living creatures out of flames. **'Flame of Motion Concept:' The concept of 9th-Gear used by B-Sp. This concept enables the user to produce fire which burns everything as if it were paper. That means everything is treated as a burnable material and things like metal wouldn't melt like normal, but will instead burn to ashes. **'Stillness Concept:' This concept enables the user to stop all motion in the range of its sight. And since things which are perfectly motionless are extremely brittle they will shatter soon after being stopped, even if its just through the motion of the air. This concept doesn't just stop all physical motion, but can even stop the motion of the expansion of a concept and shatter the concepts power, by that protecting the user from being affected by the concept. **'Light equals Power:' A concept which grants light power, turning even simple light sources into weapons and making it possible for light to act pseudo-tangible. **'Abilities are reversed:' This concept turns all currently activated supernatural abilities into their opposite. Examples are: The ability to fly will become an ability that forcefully pushes oneself unto the ground, an ability that increases ones own durability will become an ability that decreases ones own durability and an ability that makes it so that the opposite of what the opponent expects happens becomes the ability that always exactly what the user expects to happen happens. **'Concept of betrayed expectations:' The concept of Jord. This concept makes it so that all attacks that the opponent expect to hit and damage the user, won't be able to deal any damage to the user. This concept has an interesting use in conjunction with the ability reversal concept, as when it is reversed it becomes the ability to make always exactly that happen what the user expects. That means if the user thinks of not getting hit, the attack won't hit them. If the user thinks of shooting energy beams from their hands, energy beams will shoot form their hands. If the user thinks that the opponent will loose, then the opponent will loose. This has only two weaknesses. First that the user can only think of one thing at a time and second that their expectations can be met in unexpected ways. E.g. Expecting the opponent to loose can be countered by the opponent loosing in something other than the fight. **'Concept of terrain protection:' A concept, which makes it so that on natural terrain, the things closest to that terrain are more effective and anything unnaturally processed has its power reduced. **'Others:' There are several minor concepts, like concepts which increase durability to some extent, cutting concepts which can make things they are applied to cut through stuff or concepts which alter the speed of light. Note: This profile covers Noah at its strongest, with all positive and negative concepts, which only existed for a brief amount of time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Owari no Chronicle Category:Androids Category:Concept Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Energy Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Information Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Creation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:BFR Users Category:Ships Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Artificial Structures Category:Precognition Users